Sister Time
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A little short I came up .....A little sister time in some strange San Francisco weather.


This is just a little short I came up with a bit ago when I most likely got some unusual weather myself...I hope you like it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone through the seam of the closed curtains. The sparkle it gave off could be considered almost magical. She rolled back over and pulled the covers over her head, trying to prevent the sun from invading her sleep. But it was too late: she was awake.

Rolling onto her back she held the covers over her face trying not to let the light win. But it was no use. She pulled her hands down and let the light in.

As she turned to the curtain she was struck by something. It was something about the way the light shone through. It seemed brighter. It suddenly struck her as to why.

She leaped out of bed to see if she was right. Grabbing the curtain she looked outside as a smile formed on her face she ran from her room, down the stairs, and out the front door. Forgetting completely that she was still in her PJ's.

She watched silently as she returned to the Manor. Waiting for the right time to strike. She didn't get many times to do what she was planning so she had to make it perfect. She had gone back up and changed for she saw what would happen after she carried out her plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have plans for the day?"

"No. I was just gonna curl up with a good book."

"Oh. A Magical book?"

"No. Just a book. With this weather there isn't much we can do."

"Oh my poor sister. Want to go out and pway?" she said teasing her sister as she wrapped her arms around her from behind.

There. Perfect .she thought as she moved quickly.

The sudden rush of coldness down their shirts caused them both to scream out with shock.

"PRUE!" the both yelled trying to get the ice from down their shirts out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Piper scolded her

Prue just laughed at her sisters.

"It snowed I couldn't resist." she said still laughing.

"Oh, oh. Ok that's it." Phoebe said as she approached her sister, who soon saw her predicament she had gotten into and ran from the kitchen with both her sisters after her.

She ran from the kitchen straight out the front door. She knew out there she was safe, for the time being, as her sisters had not yet get changed from their PJ's. But to her surprise her youngest sister kept going right out into the falling snow.

"Phoebe are you crazy!" Piper called from the front porch.

"No more then she is for dumping snow down my back." she called back as she ran around the Manor after Prue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper ran up stairs and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Pulling on her boots and coat she ran back down the stairs and out the front door only to be met with a barrage of snowballs.

"Whoa so not fair!" she cried out as she watched her sisters run back around the house.

She had to laugh as Phoebe tried to run through the snow in her bear slippers. At least she had long bottoms on her PJ's even though her top was more then just a T-shirt.

As soon as Phoebe rounded the corner to the back yard Prue tackled her to the snow.

"Augh get off me."

"Not till you say it."

"Never gonna happen sister." Phoebe said as she finally managed to get out from Prues grasp and spun the tables on her big sister. But as soon as she had the upper hand she felt more snow go down her back, right before she heard the familiar laughter of her other sister.

"Augh! Piper!" she leaped to her feet shaking the back of her top to get the snow out.

Prue quickly grabbed the opportunity to move away from Phoebes grasp again.

Piper looked over at Prue who was forming a ball in her hand, and yet not looking at what her sisters could be up too. Which in this case would be her undoing, as she felt the large bundle of snow cascade over her head. As she looked up she saw both her sisters running back to the front of the house.

"Phoebe go get something warmer on. I'll hold her off."

"No way. You two will ambush me." Phoebe said a she quickly formed another snow ball in her hand

Piper ducked out of instinct when she saw Prue round the corner and throw a snowball at her.

"Nice try big Sis. But you missed me." Piper said as she formed a ball in her hand and aimed it at Prue.

Phoebe had already thrown hers and had nailed Prue in the upper arm. Soon a full-scale snowball fight was taking place all around the Manor. No sister had chosen sides. It was all for one, and not one for all.

Prue and Piper were too busy throwing snow on each other that they didn't noticed Phoebe disappear.

"Piper. Where's Phoebe?"

"Probably planning a sneak attack. I say we turn the tables on our baby sister."

"Agreed. Lets go." Prue said as they quietly snuck around the side of the Manor looking for Phoebe. Each sister going up a different side so Phoebe wouldn't be able to get away.

------------------------------

The snow had continued to fall during the snowball war between the three sisters. There was already two feet on the ground and still snowing hard. Anyone who had seen them must have just laughed at the three of them. Grown adults out playing in the snow like a bunch of kids. But like most people there is something magical about snow. It brings out the kids in us.

------------------------------

Prue peered around the corner of the Manor and watched Phoebe building a snowman. She looked over at the other corner and spotted Piper looking at their sister as well. Suddenly the idea of ambushing Phoebe didn't seem like such a good idea. As she watched her sister struggle to gt the mid section up to the bottom section of the snowman.

"You could have made the bottom a bit bigger Phoebs." Prue said, as she came behind her sister and helped her placed it on the other one. The bottom of the snowman was half the size of her siter.

"Yeah but then it would have been harder to get that one on." Phoebe explained as she started on the next piece.

"So how big are we building Mr. Snowman?" Piper asked as she joined her sisters

"Well the last one I remember was bigger then me." Phoebe said as she continued to roll the snow.

"Well the last time that wasn't that hard Phoebs. You were like six years old." Prue said laughing at the memory. She had claimed she was to old to waste her time building a snowman. But as Phoebe went out and went about her task on her own, Prue soon felt something stirring inside her to go out and be a kid again.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Piper asked as her sister disappeared and then reappeared almost as quick.

"What? Every Snowman needs a hat." Phoebe said innocently as she placed one of their witch hats from Halloween on the Snowman."

"Ok I don't think we need to advertise here." Prue laughed.

"We're not. We're giving him or her a little character." Phoebe replied as she placed the broomstick against him. "Hey can we make a demon now?" she asked innocently, yet with a cheeky smile

"Phoebe you are too much." Piper said as she placed her arm around Phoebe as the three of them looked upon their handy work.

Piper suddenly bolted from her sisters and ran a bit down the lawn before falling to her back. Prue and Phoebe soon realized what she was up to and joined her on either side.

Soon the Manors front yard was decorated with three angels and a Snow Witch. The creators of the yard had moved once again to the back as the snow continued to fly back and forth.

Phoebe soon tackled Prue again to the snow that was now near two and a half feet.

"Phoebe." She cried out as Phoebe tried to push the snow in Prues face.

"Say it." She laughed as Piper soon helped her

"No."

"Come on Prue just say it." Piper said dumping more snow on her sister.

"No way." Prue protested as she squirmed under Phoebes weight.

"You started this Prue by dumping snow down our PJ's. Now just say it." Phoebe said again still piling the snow around and on her sister.

Suddenly Phoebe felt an invisible force push her gently off Prue.

"Oh you cheat!" Phoebe said as Prue suddenly grabbed her to the snow.

No one could really tell who was who anymore as the snow fell from the sky landing on each one. Landing on the snow that already covered them from head to toe.

They had tossed each other back and forth in the light fluffy snow. Each reverting back to a childhood that was no longer real. But still existed with the sight of a few flakes.

---------------------------------------

The late afternoon sun set behind the trees casting a shadow on the figure in the front yard. And casting a magical glow on the three impressions below it. Each one signifying those that dwelled in the Victorian Manor behind them The oldest, the middle and the youngest Halliwell. Each with their own magical powers that also lay in the angels carved in the snow.

---------------------------------------

Each sister showered and changed into warm sweats, sat curled up in their quilts in front of the fireplace. Piper returned quickly with three mugs of hot Chocolate.

"Oh that hits that cold spot that the fire hasn't yet." Prue said as she wrapped her hands around the warm mug.

"Hmmm marshmallows. My fav Piper."

"I know." Piper replied as she pulled her quilt around her and nestled down beside Phoebe.

There they sat. Prue, Phoebe and Piper. Each reminiscing about what the day had brought them. enjoying each others company and the warmth of the warm fire.

"I still can't believe you came after me in your PJ's Phoebs." Prue said as she ran her hand over Phoebes head.

"That's why I did it. It was the last thing you thought I would do."

"But Phoebe you stay out there the whole time in them." Piper reminded her.

"So. It's not like I'll miss work or anything if I get sick. Besides I was having to much fun to come back inside and change." She said in her defense.

Prue pulled her sister close as she wrapped her arms around her.

"And that is why we love you so. You're foolishness." Prue said as she placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes head.

-------------------------------------------

The fire crackled as the flames heated those sitting in front of it. The flames flickering at each brush with air. Creating a new wave of flames each time the air brushed past it. Constantly wavering, constantly glowing.

The light of the fire danced around the faces of the three. It was if the flames knew who they were. Casting its own magic on them. Protecting them as the slept.

--------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe Prue did that."

"Oh Mother. She may have had to grow up fast but with her sisters around she has always hung on to a piece of her devilishness like all kids do."

"Maybe. But that is something that I would have said Phoebe would have done."

"True and she may yet. But today it was Prues turn."

The two figures soon disappeared in a golden light. Saying their I love you's to the sleeping figure. Always they're always protecting them. After all they were the Charmed Ones. But most of al they were their children. Daughters and granddaughters: loved.


End file.
